


Seasonal Frisk

by BlueFlashbang



Category: Lapidot - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Fluff, Lapidot Week 2017, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlashbang/pseuds/BlueFlashbang
Summary: Peridot and Lapis try to clean out the leaves enclosing the area by doing a human chore.





	Seasonal Frisk

**Author's Note:**

> A work that I did for fun and submitted it to Lapidot Halloween Week.

The two gems were immediately allured by the change of Earth's season which occured just a few weeks ago. It was officially Autumn. Fall. The fetching of all seasons. And right off the bat there was a cold breeze that was chilly enough to make the whole countryside quiver. The two gems and pumpkin did not need to endure icy ambience though. But the setting was lurid enough to make the roommates wear oddment sweaters that they found and took in the barn's scrap for fun. 

The plants and trees in the countryside were gradually shifting into shades of oranges, and sometimes they worried that Pumpkin could run off and blend in with the surroundings. But probably the best feature in autumn of all, THE LEAVES. There were plenty for Lapis and Peridot to make more meep morps, and simply for Lapis to gaze upon.

They've learned how the planet's enviroment changes every 3 months or so, hence they have experienced autumn already in the past. Heck, it was the first season where their farm had fully developed to produce (pointless) corn. But they lost track off time somehow, until Lapis went for a morning glide and informed Peridot. Hence today, it was now the first fall of the year, meant for the two gem couple to spend.

It's been week 2 or 3 of the season's enjoyance. But the motely autumn leaves suddenly flew from a distance overnight and landed detectable on to the two gem's ground. Some of them were by the barn's doors, by the farm, by nearly everywhere and even just inside the barn itself. This did not seem like the outcome of a tree shedding though. It was more like the entire woods had shed and blanketed their percinct.

"What happened here?" Lapis asks while ambling outside with Peridot and pumpkin.

"There must've been a wind storm or something." Peridot says. "Good thing all our stuff is still okay."

The two gems had a whole morning to think about what to do with the trivial yet baffling leavess situation. A lot seemed to have been stepped on by their feet and alarming them both. "Wait...I've seen how to clean something like this before somewhere." the green gem says.

She was thinking about 'raking'. Peridot had seen characters do that on TV for a split second, either banter or boredom but for a few reasons why. She spent a few minutes analyzing the area, gasping and later eagerly alluding the task to Lapis. "I know what we should do with these leaves." she says and quickly reconed the necessary tools for the autumn frisk inside. A crooked rake and a rather dense broom was grasped on her hands and offered one of them to Lapis.

"These are called 'rakes', Lapis. Humans use them to rake leaves into a whole bush of them" she explains. "We're going try this laborious custom to get these leaves out of our yard and do something about them."

Lapis grabs the broom and looks at it riddled. She was sure that one of them was clearly not a rake, and she was enigmatic about the whole idea of raking anyway.

"I don't know. These rakes kinda look dangerous. And I don't want to damage the leaves too." she expresses and looks around. "I think they look great out here. Besides we didn't rake last year so why are we doing this today?"

"Well, they do look prim. But I just want to see if this human chore is any different than mopping the barn." Peridot says. "Also Garnet and the others said that we should spend more time together 'outside'". Or perhaps just another excuse for her to hangout affably with the blue gem?

Despite them actually growing a whole farm and decorating their home for the past year, what else could they have done outdoors with each other? But at least Lapis thought this seemed like the easiest of all tasks. And to Peridot, this was going to be another amiable experience with each other.

"I guess this can be fun." Lapis assumes

Peridot levitates the busted up rake with her metal powers. "Yeah! I mean, how hard can this chore be?" 

It passes couple minutes later. As much as this was a simple thing people do for manual labor and the two gems could have done something else useful with their time, Peridot seemed to have no trouble avoiding being exasperated. And with metal powers, anything can be done! The rake she aquired was gradually levitating and scraping the ground for her bundle of leaves to huddle. A soft grin was cryptically visible while doing the chore. But who knows when she was going to be finished with this soon.

Lapis also had her high ground with this job, literally. She flew to the roof of their mangled barn and found a bit of leaves lying around. She guessed winds must have strong enough to get riffles up on their home for some reason. So her broom was in use as it was being brushed repetetively to one direction, avoiding crushing the poor leaves into bits, and watches them fall down. "And...off you go." Lapis utters to the orange driblets.

Peridot finds her up on the canopy and wanted to check on her. "HEY LAPIS, HOW'S IT GOING UP THERE?!" she calls loudly from below and near the farm.

"I'm fine! I found a few leaves on the roof and bringing them down." she replies chiefly.

"OH. HEY LAPIS ONE MORE THING!" the green gem calls again.

"What?"

"I THINK YOU LOOK REALLY CUTE WITH YOUR SWEATER ON!!!"

The blue gem hauls her blue sweater that had patterns of snow flakes and a reindeer imprinted. Lapis snorts and gets a tad flustered by Peridot's compliment. "You too, Peridot!" she exclaims blooming and grinning 

"WOW, THANKS!"

Pumpkin was scampering around the barony where Peridot was raking. A bunch of leaves were scattered the more the vegetable dog was playing all over her work area. So it only made the duty a bit cracking. "Pumpkin, settle down...!" she commands and then follows. "I'm so close from finishing a pile. You and Lapis are going to love what we could do with a bundle of leaves."

A short couple hours later.

The two gems were never tired by their chore. Peridot thought correctly that this was going to be a lot simple. And the barn's surroundings was getting a lot more lucent. Lapis on the other hand was mildly baffled about raking. She did not feel annoyed by it, but what did they both plan on doing with a bundle of leaves in the first place? Not like it mattered though. She was down on the ground and finishing up with her roommate. All the leaves were ranged and crystallized into an array out their porch. Actually, it's more like three seperated bundles were made. The heap of leaves were taller than Peridot and good enough to be a considered a meep morp.

The two gems let go of their cleaning materials and gaped at each other. "Wow. Good work, Laz!" Peridot acknowldges. 

"Um, thanks. You too, Peri." she replies gentle and looks back at their pile. "So what do we do with these leaves now?" she inquires.

Peridot chuckles and paceds a step forward. "There's one reason why I said we were going to rake today." she enlightened. "You see, after people are done cleaning up the leaves, they jump into their grouped compeers and lay on the coated ground happily. And with these many leaves, it's going to be twice as fun as I hope it's going to be!" 

Lapis finally grasped the goal. "But wait, that means we'd make a mess and have to rake all over again." she mentions. 

"It's fine, it won't be too massive. This will be a fun thing. Look, observe me."

The green gem took a deep breath and readied to pounce. She pants and leaps as high as Lapis's height, phasing forward to the leaves until her form collides with the array. She enters amid it, and the compulsion causes the bundle's half to disintigrate and spread a tad. Peridot landed on her back and feels the stupendous solace of orange-red leaves incasing her from her hair to her socks.

"Huh..." her expression was balmy at first. "...That did feel great!"

Her eyes shut close and began to chortle uncontrollably. She did not know why or what it was like to perceive such element to be collided with. But she now understood why people would jump into their pile afterwards, and it was merely for some foolish jives. Pumpkin saw her jumped in and barks at her continually. She swiftly paces to her own array and immatates the action, propagating some leaves around too. The sentient pumpkin then jumps onto the laughing green gem and licks her face coltishly, making her chuckle even more.

The blue gem felt warmer and regaled by her partner's bliss to leaves. There was now one good array left to jump on, but she still wasn't sure if she wanted to commit it.

Peridot notices her dull posture and instead simply gaping at the leaves. "Come on Lapis. There's a good ol' pile of leaves reserved for my favorite earth roommate and homeworld gem." she calls upon engagingly with the pumpkin child barking definite. "That's you by the way."

Lapis giggles and slightly blushes to her boquet. "I uh, I just don't know. What if I don't like the feeling of having a bunch of thos around me?" she says.

Peridot gets Pumpkin off of her body and tries to scooch closer to the orange clump. "Well you won't know unless you try it." she replies to her. "Let's just try this instead. Grab my hand." 

Her left grasp was extended out to offer. Lapis ploddingly reaches her palm to Peridot and both of them clasp. She waited for something smooth or anything conveying so to speak to happen. But all of a sudden, she gets pulled down fussily by the petite gem and shrieks until she crashes with tenths of tinged leaves.

Both gems were lying on their sides and face-to-face each other. Peridot waited for some fond reaction by the blue gem. It took a second, but her face hidden with the leaves and her puffy azure hair was disclosed and saw that she had the same reaction as Peridot. Her chuckle and ponderous smile was contagious, making the green gem beam too from affection. Lapis' cheerfulness was like a barrage of meteor showers, she did not want to get her eyes of it for it was a beautiful sight. She doesn't realize that she managed to fluster her green roommate after falling down. But as she lied down, she was already feeling the sensation that she anticipated.

Lapis pushes Peridot partially. "...Peridot you clod!" she exclaims and uses her partner's word to affront her warmly. She chuckles one last time and breathes a whole heap, then brings her roommate close with a wooly embrace. "Well, you sure know how to get me into new things here on this planet." 

Their hands were still grasped clenched as they laid down and enjoyed their shallows. One of them would have realized that now, and they continued to hold each other to make their experience warmer than it is. "We may be wearing sweaters, but I know one way we could warm us slightly out in this condtions." Peridot clarifies.

Their caress stops abruptly when they here Pumpkin bark and amble to their locus. She pounces into the center of them and brings them to chortle lightly. The whole barn family were now embracing each other on the futon made of orange leaves. Peridot had made one tedious errand into an unwinding bond.


End file.
